ME, I, MY, and MINE
by Rokuna Aldebaran
Summary: Kagome dan Inuyasha terlihat saling mencintai di film. Tapi di kenyataan, apakah Kagome yang 'ini' juga mencintai Yasha? "Nama gue Higurashi Kagome, dan inilah gue yang sebenarnya. Di kehidupan nyata, bukan di film." InuyashaXKagome/AU/Multichapter/COMPLETE!
1. REAL ME

"_Kaze no Kizu!_"

**DUAR!**

Ledakan besar di hadapan kami. Pecahan genting dan serpihan-serpihan kayu tajam melesat ke mana-mana. Tapi aku tidak takut. Sebab ada tubuh kokoh yang melindungiku.

Tubuh Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

**Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi**

**ME, I, MY, and MINE**

CHAPTER 1: REAL ME

* * *

><p>"Kagome!"<p>

Itu nama gue. Hogurashi Kagome. Anak SMA biasa. Menjalani kehidupan biasa. Kecuali satu; profesi gue sebagai aktris sebuah film laga laris. Hm hm hm… Yah, gue udah tau dari dulu, film yang ada guenya pasti laris.

"Episode yang kemarin itu keren banget tau nggak sih? Ledakannya dahsyat! Itu bener-bener pake bom ya? Berarti rumahnya juga ancur beneran dong?"

Ini Yuka. Teman sekaligus fans gue yang selalu setia nongkrongin film gue tayang di TV. Memang udah sifat dasarnya anak ini cerewet. Sebenernya males juga nanggepin curcolannya yang macam beginian, tapi sebenernya gue lumayan seneng punya penggemar.

"Yang kaya gitu bukannya udah sering, ya?" jawab gue sambil lalu. Hari ini gue bener-bener nggak _mood_ ngobrolin film gue satu itu. Ulangan matematika barusan gagal total, suram. Gue jadi males ngapa-ngapain sekarang.

Yuka menggigit sandwichnya sembari bergumam, "habis diulang berapa kali pun tetep keren sih. Mendebarkan. Apalagi ada adegan kamu dipeluk sama Yasha juga. Aw~ _so sweeet_~"

Ah ya. Yasha. Yasha itu temen satu SMA yang juga main film yang sama. Peran yang dibawain nggak main-main: peran utama, pasangan gue di film. Yup, Inuyasha. Sosok keren penuh maskulinitas yang sedikit bengal tapi romantis. Tapi kalau di dunia nyata… huek cuih. Males amat gue disandingin sama cowok _playboy_ cap ikan tengik yang suka tebar pesona macam dia.

"Bukan dipeluk, tapi dilindungi. Itu kan tuntutan skenario, gue juga nggak bisa semaunya menolak. Udah ah, gue males ngomongin itu. ngomongin yang lain kek," tuntut gue sebel. Yuka malah manyun.

"Kagome yang di sini beda banget sama Kagome di Inuyasha ah."

Emang.

Nama gue Higurashi Kagome, dan inilah gue yang sebenarnya. Di kehidupan nyata, bukan di film.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pulang sekolah nanti kita ngumpul di rumahku, ya. Kita tonton lagi episode Inuyasha yang kemaren, yang ada adegan pelukannya itu lho."

Ayumi dan Eri, dua sahabat gue yang lain mengangguk mantap lalu ketawa cekikikan. Kurang ajar si Yuka, sengaja provokasi.

"Gue nggak ikut!"

"Ah, ayolah, Kagome! Kamu harus lihat betapa serasinya kalian berdua itu," bujuk Yuka dengan tampang melas kaya pengemis yang udah puasa tiga hari. Rasanya pingin gue bejek mukanya.

"Di film. Di kenyataan, _not likely._"

"Oh, ayolah, Kagome. _Chemistry_ kalian itu kuat banget, tau nggak?"

"Aih ini lagi, _chemistry_. _Chemistry_ gue dijamin nggak tuntas. Gue nggak belajar kimia kemaren. Puas lo?"

Obrolan kami nggak berlanjut –syukurlah– karena ada suara berisik dari arah pintu kelas.

"Hihihi, kamu bisa aja."

"Iya nih, pinter banget ngerayu cewek. Godain kita lagi dong."

Gue mual ngedenger suara-suara genit plus ganjen cewek-cewek jablay itu. Oh, ya. Gue tau siapa cewek-cewek itu, dan gue sangat tau siapa yang lagi dibujuk-bujuk makhluk-makhluk laknat itu.

"Lain kali saja, ya, Nona-Nona."

Nah, muncullah sosok sebenarnya. Laki-laki buaya darat, tuan penggoda yang 'bisa saja'. Yasha. Cih huek. Najis amat gue sebut nama itu.

"Jam istirahat sebentar lagi habis. Aku harus kembali ke kelasku. Pulang sekolah aku akan menjemput di kelas kalian. Sampai jumpa, _Senorita,"_ ujar si Yasha dengan suara dimanis-maniskan sambil mencium punggung tangan cewek-cewek itu satu per satu.

Gue. Mau. Muntah.

"Waduh, panaaaas! Ada yang dibakar api cemburu, nih! Ayumi! Kipas!"

Yuka langsung mendapatkan pelototan maut dari gue.

"Kagome! Mukamu merah! Nanti gosong, lho."

Ini lagi, si Eki. Cari mati rupanya.

"Gue kasih tau sekali lagi, ya. Gue nggak pernah suka sama si hidung belang itu! Ngerti?" tegas gue lumayan keras. Gue lirik Yasha, kepingin tau dia denger ucapan gue barusan atau nggak. Si Yasha duduk sambil menatap langit-langit kelas, senyam-senyum sendiri. Mungkin lagi ngebayangin dia cewek yang tadi tersipu-sipu malu waktu dia mencium tangan mereka. Nggak denger rupanya. Sayang sekali.

Yuka menatap gue seakan-akan gue adalah badut yang ngaku sebagai agen FBI.

"Bener nih? Padahal Yasha kan cakep."

"Gue bukan tipe visual yang bakal kepincut cuma gara-gara tampangnya."

"Jadi, kamu tipe apa, Kagome? Tipe audiokah? Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Yasha itu selalu membuai, lho."

"Atau tipe kinestik? Begitu merasakan dilindungi dari bahaya langsung lumer? Yasha kan tipe cowok pelindung."

"Oh! Pasti Kagome itu tipe matre yang bakal takluk kalau seluruh keinginan shoppingnya diruti! Yasha kan—"

**BRAAKK!**

"Denger nih: GUE. BENCI SETENGAH MATI. BAJINGAN PLAYBOY. MACAM YASHA!"

Selesai.

Dengan itu langsung gue tinggalin ruangan kelas yang semakin sumpek aja. Gue langsung colut ke kantin tanpa mempedulikan lagi bisikan tiga manusia yang katanya teman dekat tapi nggak bisa menjaga perasaan sahabatnya. Gue juga nggak peduli tatapan yang dilemparkan Yasha sendiri pada gue. Mau gue cuma satu: keluar dari situasi nyesek yang bikin darah gue lari ke kepala semua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inilah gue yang sebenarnya, Higurashi Kagome. Remaja yang terjebak dalam dua dunia: kenyataan dan kebohongan. Kebohongan… Nggak juga sih. Gue cuma main di film laga yang sedang sangat terkenal baru-baru ini. Kata orang jadi aktris itu berarti jadi pembohong. Masa?

_Shooting_ film tiap hari Senin, Selasa, Jumat, dan Minggu. Dan entah kenapa setiap selesai _shooting,_ perasaan gue selalu berbeda dari perasaan gue sebelum shooting. Kalau sebelumnya marah-marah, setelah shooting bisa lebih tenang. Nggak yakin juga kenapa, mungkin karena gue bener-bener menjiwai peran yang gue bawakan.

Awalnya gue menikmati profesi gue sebagai aktris. Tapi lama kelamaan gue sebel juga karena harus terus-terusan ketemu sama si Yasha, si lawan main. Apalagi setelah kejadian kemarin. Gue makin antipati sama cowok satu itu.

_"Cut!"_ teriakan kencang ala juri gulat sumo sutradara memburai lamunan gue.

"Kagome! Kamu harus lebih fokus! Ini _take _ke delapan, lho! Tidak biasanya kamu melakukan kelalaian sebanyak ini."

Kelalaian? Emangnya kelalaian apa yang gue lakuin?

"Daritadi pandanganmu ke Inuyasha tidak 'kena'. Harusnya kamu pandang dia dengan penuh penyesalan, bukan penuh kebencian."

Oh, maaf. Tapi _hellooo_! Apakah gue salah membenci cowok brengsek di depan gue ini?

"Ulang sekali lagi! Dan kali ini lempar tatapan menyesal, ya? Menyesal!"

Menyesal. Oke. Gampang.

Karena gue pernah bener-bener menyesal.

Gue bener-bener menyesal kenal sama Yasha.

Gue menyesal… pernah jatuh cinta sama cowok jahat ini.

"_Camera, rolling… Action!"_

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p>Permisi semuanya. Ini adalah fanfiction Inuyasha pertama saia. Akhirnya mimpi saia tercapai! Banzaai!<p>

Mungkin cerita AU ini hanya 4 chapter. Nggak berani panjang-panjang, karena ada fanfiction di fandom Final Fantasy VII yang sedang jadi fokus saia *halah*.

Menurut pembaca, bagaimana cerita ini?

Akhir kata, salam kenal semuanya. Boku wa Rokuna desu. Yoroshiku ^^


	2. I HATELOVE?

Balesan review:

**Reiya Sumeragi**: makasih udah review, Rei! Makasih buat pendapatnya. Kata2 anda membuka mata saia O,O *hualah* Nggak suka lo-gue ya? Waduh, lha ini kayake bakal lo-gue sampe akhir. Sorry , Nek emang kurang sreg jangan memaksakan diri *koyo opo wae* Tapi nek mau terus baca ya… Makasih! ^^

**Ardhya Mouri:**hwahahaa. Sebenernya saia sama sekali nggak bermaksud bikin humor lho, Dhya. Malah awalnya mau masukin ke kategori angst. Lha kok keluarnya yang kaya gini ya? =,=" Makasih buat reviewnya yaaa~ Panggil Rokuna atau Kimchi, terserah mau yang mana. Wkwk.

**Hyuuga Kimichi:**hai Kimichi, penggemar Narto kah? Namamu ini mirip nama saia sebelum ganti penname. Kenangan lama bangkit nih TT_TT. Saia masih belum mastiin karakter mana lagi yang bakal masuk fiction ini nih. Karena 4 chapter, nanti saia usahain biar yang lainnya dapet bagian juga deh. Menurut kamu lo-gue nya cocok? Makasih ^^

**Anezakibeech:**maaf ya, Anezakibeech, karena updatenya lamaaa banget. Testing =,=" Satu lagi yang kurang cocok dengan lo-gue. Terkesan kasar? Saia setuju, sih. Karena memang itu tujuannya :3 Karena di fanfiction ekspresi karakter, pembawaan dan semacamnya nggak bisa dijelaskan sedetail di film2, kata2 jadi satu2nya buat menunjukkan perbedaan antara karakter Kagome di Inuyasha dengan Kagome di cerita ini. Jadi maaf ya kalo kesannya kasar TT^TT

Akhir kata, selamat menikmati. _Happy reading_ ^^

* * *

><p><strong>ME, I, MY, and MINE<strong>

CHAPTER 2: I… HATE/LOVE?

* * *

><p>Akhirnya selesai juga. Di <em>take<em> ke-19 gue berhasil. Cepat-cepat gue menyingkir dari area _take_. Gue ambil sekaleng soda lalu menarik _pull tab_-nya. Belum sempat gue minum, sosok tiga teman gue datang.

"Kagome-_chan_."

Cih. Mau apa mereka ke sini? Apa mereka belum puas ngeledekin gue kemarin?

"Kagome-_chan_, kami membawa makanan untukmu." Ayumi menyodorkan sekotak _bento_.

"Kami tahu Kagome-chan nggak pernah sempat makan waktu _shooting_. Ini kami belikan _bento_ supaya Kagome bisa makan saat _break._"

Ngeliat _bento_ itu perut gue berontak. 'Kasiani aku, aku belum diisi sejak pagi. Kasih aku makaan~' begitu raung si perut. Gue udah bukan laper lagi sekarang. Makan malam kemarin itu terakhir kali gue makan. Gue kelaperan.

Gue ambil kotak _bento_ itu dari tangan Ayumi, terus duduk di bangku dekat tempat _shooting_ dan membuka tutup _bento box_sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa lapar yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Gue tunggu salah satu dari tiga cewek itu ngomong. Apa kek. Tapi merekanya cuma diam dan terus memandangi gue. Akhirnya gue mulai makan. Mereka tetap diam. Tapi pandangan mereka tambah intens aja. Gue nggak tahan lagi. Jangan-jangan, mereka juga sama lapernya dengan gue?

"Apa sih lo? Nggak pernah lihat orang makan?" seru gue sewot. Ketiga fans bawel itu mundur selangkah. Ih. Kaya nggak pernah tau kalau gue galak aja.

"Err… Anu. Kagome, masalah yang kemarin itu… Maafin kami, ya. Kami tahu kami agak berlebihan."

Agak berlebihan kata lo? Itu kelebihan banget, tau!

Gue terus makan tanpa mempedulikan mereka. Sebel deh. Jadi _bad mood_ nih.

"Kagome masih marah, ya?" tanya Eri. Gue lirik tuh cewek. Cih. Mukanya ketakutan gitu. Emangnya gue monster, apa?

"Maaf, Kagome-_chan_," timpal Ayumi. Kalau aja temen gue yang paling kalem ini nggak kelihatan mau nangis, gue nggak akan sudi bilang

"ya, ya! Sudah. Kalian gue maafkan."

Ketiganya langsung sumringah dan tos satu sama lain. Sialan. Gue merasa dibodohi.

"Tapi ingat ini: kalau kalian berani masangin gue seenak udel kalian sama anjing kampung yang sama," gue acungkan telunjuk gue ke pemuda ber-wig putih panjang menggelikan di depan sana, "kalian bakal berharap nggak pernah dilahirkan."

Ketiganya mulai merinding karena mereka tau, mereka **nggak akan bisa nggak memasangkan** gue dengan Yasha. Hah… Entah mereka yang harus takut, atau gue yang harus siap-siap muntab lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat mataku ini terpejam, hanya suaranya yang terdengar.

"Kagome! Kagomee!"

Dia memanggil namaku.

"Kagome! Sadar, Kagome!"

Kurasakan bahuku diguncang. Aku pun membuka mata.

"Inuyasha…" kudesahkan namanya. Lemas. Aku merasa sangat lemas.

"Pergilah. Lari… Pergi dari sini…" bisikku di sela-sela rintih kesakitan. Alisnya bertaut marah.

"_Baka!_" umpatnya. "Mana bisa aku meninggalkanmu? Kau jadi begini gara-gara aku." Suaranya terdengar gusar dan penuh penyesalan.

Aku tersenyum lemah. Getir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Karena aku… Mencintai Inuyasha." Dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu kututup mataku. Damai. Itu yang kurasakan. Damai ketika aku berada dalam pelukannya. Aku merasa aman. Dan hangat. Pelukan Inuyasha selalu hangat.

Kurasa, aku memang sebenarnya jatuh cinta padanya…

Inuyasha.

**.**

"_Cut_!"

Gue membuka mata ketika tepuk tangan heboh pecah di sekeliling gue. _Take_-nya udah selesai?

"Luar biasa! Adegan barusan luar biasa! _Feel_-nya kena banget! _Amazing_!" Pak Sutradara berteriak-teriak sambil jingkrak-jingkrak. Berasa nonton topeng monyet deh. Maklum lah kalau dia begitu. Sebelum jadi sutradara, dia kan badut sirkus.

Gue lihat kru yang lain juga tersenyum kagum ke arah gue. Emang sebagus itukah akting gue barusan?

Gue baru aja akan ngebales senyuman mereka waktu gue sadar. Gue masih dipeluk si tengik Yasha. Dan si _playboy_ itu masih memandangi gue dengan seriusnya. Apa-apaan sih pandangannya itu? Kaya orang lagi merhatiin kucing beranak aja.

"Heh, lo gak denger, ya? _CUT_!" teriak gue tepat di depan mukanya. Sudah begitu, si anjing kampung tetap nggak bergeming. Cih. Gini deh kalau anjing nggak terlatih. Bikin repot orang.

Akhirnya dengan kemampuan sendiri gue berusaha melepaskan diri dari rangkulannya. Tapi semakin keras gue berusaha, semakin kuat juga tangan dia menahan bahu gue.

"Apaan sih lo? Lepas!" bentak gue keras. Semua kru sampai menoleh. Ah sial. Gara-gara si rese ini gue jadi paranoid.

Gue lempar pandangan benci terbaik gue ke arah cowok egois itu. Sesaat kayaknya Yasha akan tetap bertahan dengan menahan gue. Tapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah. Cuma sesaat aja, sekejap aja, dia kelihatan sedih. Habis itu Yasha melepas gue, dan gue minggat tanpa basa-basi lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kagome, air panasnya sudah siap."

Gue masuk ke kamar mandi, langsung nyebur ke bak air panas. Berharap berendam air panas bisa mengusir suntuk. Sial. Rasanya nyesek kalau mikirin si Yasha dan ekspresi melasnya yang tadi. Tapi ternyata mandi air panas yang biasanya langsung mengusir kepenatan kali ini kurang membantu.

"Huh! Malah jadi sensi sendiri," gumam gue pada diri sendiri sambil membalut badan dengan piyama. Hari ini rasanya panjang banget. Gue capek, maunya langsung tidur. Padahal biasanya jam segini gue masih sibuk _chatting-_an. Terpaksa hari ini absen.

Nggak lama setelah gue merebahkan diri di kasur, kucing peliharaan gue yang paling lucu sedunia datang lalu bergelung manja di dekat perut gue. Sebuah senyuman tertarik di sudut bibir gue.

"_There, there,_Yashagome."

Yashagome nama kucing belang-belang ini. Nama yang norak, dan setelah dipikir-pikir kampungan banget. Meski begitu nama ini gue sendiri yang kasih, dulu sewaktu masih pacaran sama Yasha.

Dulu, dulu sekali, gue suka banget nama itu. Tapi sekarang, cuma penyesalan dan sakit hati yang diberikannya. Mau diganti juga nggak bisa. Kucing gemuk ini cuma merespons panggilan Yashagome.

"Hah…"

_**Beep beep…**_Suara HP gue. Ada email masuk. Malas-malasan, HP itu gue pungut, lalu gue buka.

2_New Mails._

_**From: Sesshou-kun**_

_**Email: sesshou_warrior xxxxx . com**_

_**To: kagomekawaii xxxxx . com**_

_Bagaimana tadi_shooting_-nya?_

_-Received: 07.07 p.m._

Email dari Sesshou-_kun_ membuat senyumku otomatis mengembang. Siapa yang nggak bling-bling coba, kalau dapat kiriman email dari aktor paling ganteng, berbakat, dan… ganteng abad ini? Langsung gue ketik balasannya.

_**To: sesshou_warrior xxxxx . com**_

_Hehehee… Ini aku baru pulang._Shooting-_nya lancar, kok :D_

Gue ubek-ubek isi otak gue, mencari-cari apa yang bisa gue ingat tentang kegiatan Sesshou_-kun_ hari ini supaya gue bisa memulai pembicaraan.

_Anoo… Sesshou-kun sendiri gimana pemotretannya tadi?_

Klik. Langsung kirim. Waktu gue nungguin email balasan darinya sambil bermain dengan Yashagome, mendadak gue inget, email yang masuk kan tadi ada 2. Satu dari Sesshou_-kun._ Satunya lagi dari siapa ya? Gue sambar lagi HP di samping bantal itu. _Mood_ gue yang sudah agak tenang langsung ancur lagi begitu tau pengirim email itu.

_**From: Inubaka OSUWARI**_

_**Email: yashashisani xxxxx . com**_

_**To: kagomekawaii xxxxx . com**_

_Kagome, aku butuh ngomong sesuatu. Besok pagi sebelum masuk gue tunggu di lapangan belakang. Yasha._

_-Received: 07.48 p.m._

Hih. Dasar bego. Mau ngomong sesuatu aja pake acara nahan-nahan gue segala tadi. Nah, jadi jelek lagi kan _mood_gue sekarang.

_**Beep beep…**_Eh iya, balesan Sesshou-_kun_! Rasa sebal gue langsung hilang digantikan sensasi berdebar-debar. Gue kok berubah-ubah _mood,_ya? Mirip setrikaan yang berubah-ubah panas dinginnya, deh.

_**From: Sesshou-kun**_

_**Email: sesshou_warrior xxxxx . com**_

_**To: kagomekawaii xxxxx . com**_

_Agak ada gangguan teknis tapi selain itu semuanya berjalan lancar. Benarkah Kagome-san baru pulang? Kalau begitu istirahat dulu saja. Kita ketemu besok, ya :)_

_Oyasuminasai._

_-Received: 08.13 p.m._

Hal terakhir yang gue inget adalah gue tersenyum. Setelah itu gue jatuh tertidur, lalu mimpi indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aduh, berasa ada yang berdansa di muka gue, nih.

"Miaw~"

"Hah?" gue tersentak bangun. Ternyata itu Yashagome yang ngubek-ngubek muka ini. Kucing gemuk kurang ajar! Nggak tahu orang lagi mimpi berdansa dengan pangeran ganteng bermuka eksotis apa?

Yashagome mengarahkan kepalanya ke HP gue seakan ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. HP itu gue raih. Di layarnya ditempilkan email Yasha yang masuk jam 7 kemarin malam. Gue melirik-lirik curiga ke arah kucing jantan itu. Memang ada, ya, kucing yang bisa tau cara ngebuka email? Jangan-jangan dia itu kucing ajaib, lagi. Tapi rasa curiga gue tertumpuk rasa penasaran yang lebih besar. Sebenarnya, apa sih yang mau diomongin Yasha?

"Dengar, ya, Yashagome. Kagome tidak mau tahu. Karena Kagome…"

Benci? Dendam?

"—tidak suka sama Yasha lagi. Tidak hari ini, tidak besok."

Gue nggak tau kenapa gue nggak bisa bilang benci atau dendam. Padahal dia kan udah menghancurkan dan menginjak-injak hati gue.

"Miaw?" sahut Yashagome. Gue tau arti miawnya apa. "Kalau lusa, gimana?"

"Nggak!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Waduh... Kok rasanya 4 chapter jadi nggak cukup? =,="

Ceritanya jadi _clueless_begini. Yasudah, biarkan mengalir saja.

Makasih banyak kepada reviewer chapter sebelumnya. Makasih juga buat reader yang udah baca meskipun nggak mereview.

See you in the next chapter ^^


	3. MY PUNISHMENT

Terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya, _minna_OwQ

Balesan Review:

**chiusa akefumi**: terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya, chiusa-san ^^. Semoga chapter ini tetap menarik buat diikuti, ya. Terima kasih, lagi! :DD

**Recolzer**:makasih sudah mau baca dan review cerita ini, ya, Recolzer ^^ Inuyasha bukannya jelek, kelihatan jelek gara2 Kagome. Kasihan sih… Emang kasihan. Sabar, ya, Recolzer. Bentar lagi Inuyasha nggak kelihatan tertindas lagi. Hahaa. Makasih sekali lagi ^^

**Amayamidori**: makasih udah baca, Nak. Silakan dinikmati ^^

**Hoshi no Nimarmine**: salam kenal Hoshi-san ^^ Saia Rokuna dari fandom nun jauh di sana. Saia juga tersesat di dalam sesuatu yang namanya idola masa kecil. Hahahaha XD Kagome yang benci sama Inuyasha… Sebenarnya sudah dijelaskan secara terselubung di chapter dua, lho. Inuyasha 'mencurangi'nya. Hihihi… Apa banget sih mencurangi. Tapi, kalau masih penasaran, di chapter depan bisa ditemukan jawabannya. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan baca, ya ^^

**ArdhyaMouri**: makasih sekali lagi, ya, Dhya. Saia juga nggak nyangka bakal bikin mereka pacaran di sini. Wkwkwk… Oke, kalau memang lebih gampang diingat, kamu panggil ambo Kimchi aja deh XD Oh iya, yang bikin Kagome benci Inuyasha sudah ada hints-nya di chapter dua. Saia nggak memfokuskan cerita ini ke sana, soalnya. Tapi chapter besok akan dijelaskan lebih banyak deh ^^ Maaf, ya. Malah bikin penasaran, ya XD

* * *

><p><strong>ME, I, MY, and MINE<strong>

CHAPTER 3: MY PUNISHMENT

* * *

><p>Hari ini langit mendung. Birunya sama sekali nggak kelihatan dari sini. Kayaknya sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Gue harus cepet nih.<p>

Seperti biasa, _Tou-san_ sudah berangkat kerja, jadi gue makan cuma bareng _Kaa-san_ dan _Otouto_. Lauk hari ini ikan tuna dan _miso,_ditambah nasinya masih mengepul. Nyam nyam nyam… Tenang, perut, hari ini kau tak akan menderita seperti kemarin.

Saat suapan pertama nasi yang nikmat, Souta mengatakan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

"_Nee-chan_, udah ditunggu Yasha-_nii_ di depan."

U-uhuek-hueeekk!

"A-aiiir!"

Panik karena gue tau-tau tersedak, _Kaa-san_ mengoper segelas air pada Souta, tapi karena Souta nggak bener megang gelasnya, nyaris separuh isi gelas tumpah mengenai kemeja sekolah gue.

"Aaaargh! Souta—uhuek uhueeek!" teriak gue sambil tersedak-sedak. Tangan gue menggapai-gapai ke arah apa pun yang bisa dijadikan lap. Naasnya nggak ada apa pun yang bisa dipakai buat mengeringkan kemeja gue. Belum lagi sedakan gue ini nggak berenti-berenti. Sialnya lagi, dua orang lain di meja makan nggak berbuat apa pun untuk menolong gue. _Kaa-san_ diam saja, melempar tatapan setengah prihatin setengah geli. Sementara Souta, dia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengacung-acungkan jari telunjukknya ke gue.

"Tolongin—uhuk uhuk—siapa aja!"

Kayaknya, kalau bukan karena _Kaa-san_ kasihan lantas menolong, gue bakal menghabiskan pagi itu terbatuk-batuk di meja makan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya, setelah penderitaan itu, gue berangkat juga, pergi lewat pintu belakang. Sesaat sebelum gue menutup pintu, Souta merengek sambil menarik-narik tangan gue, "tapi Yasha-_nii_ daritadi sudah—"

"Bilang aja _Nee-chan_ sudah berangkat."

"Tapi _Nee-chan_ nggak pernah berangkat pagi—"

"Bilang saja hari ini _Nee-chan_ tiba-tiba jadi rajin lalu bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk belajar di sekolah."

"Tapi itu kan mustahil. _Nee-chan_ kan cewek paling lelet se-Jepang! Yasha-_nii_ nggak akan percaya!"

Hey… Lelet itu maksudnya apa ya? Sudah mulai berani ngehina gue nih anak SD. Lama-lama gue kepahitan deh sama adik gue sendiri.

Gue menyejajarkan wajah dengan wajah Souta.

"Kamu disogok apa sama si Yasha?"

Wajah Souta memerah.

Grr… Dasar si Yasha bulus! Teganya dia memperalat adik gue yang masih polos ini!

"Pokoknya," tandas gue, "_Nee-chan_tidak mau ketemu sama si Yasha! Biarkan dia berjamur di depan pintu!" Akhirnya gue beranjak meninggalkan rumah.

"Tapi, _Nee-chan!_"

"Berisik! _Iku yo!"_

"Tunggu, _Nee-chan!_"

"Nggak dengar!"

"Kagome-_nee-chaaaan!_"

"_Bye_—"

**BRUAK!**

... Sejak kapan...

"Itu kan tiang listrik!"

Sumpah… Apes banget hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tetes-tetes air dari baju yang basah kuyup membentuk pola di lantai yang gue lewati. Rupanya kesialan gue belum berakhir. Setelah muka nyaris rata kepentok tiang listrik, di tengah jalan, gue yang lupa membawa payung ini dikeroyok air hujan. Belum puas alam mempermainkan gue, sebuah mobil nggak tahu sopan santun mencipratkan air lumpur ke kemeja yang sudah basah ketumpahan air minum. Rasanya gue ingin menyerukan ketidakadilan yang gue terima hari ini kepada gunung di depan sana.

"Kagome."

Apaan lagi ini? Apakah para dewa di atas sana nggak menaruh belas kasihan sama gue? Kenapa gue harus ketemu sama orang yang paling nggak ingin gue temui?

Gue lirik manik mata hitam itu tajam. Kilaunya menyiratkan rasa empati. Cih. Gue nggak suka dikasihani.

"Ngapain lo?" hentak gue dingin. Nggak ada ampun buat orang satu ini.

Orang itu diam saja tak bergeming. Matanya tidak berani membalas tatapan tajam dari mata gue. Ha. Pengecut.

"Makanya," cetus gue dengan segala kebencian yang ada di hati gue, "lain kali mikir dulu kalau mau ngomong sama gue. Jangan sampai lo buang-buang waktu gue yang mahal ini cuma buat merhatiin lo berlagak bisu," hujat gue lalu berbalik pergi. Tapi gerakan gue berhenti karena tangan gue ditahan.

'**Orang ini… Grrr…'**

Rasanya gue bisa meledak kapan saja.

Gue sudah hampir berbalik. Tapi niat gue buat membentak si anjing kampung itu dengan sekuat tenaga kandas waktu telapak tangan gue merasakan benda yang lembut dan kering. Waktu gue bener-bener berbalik, yang gue lihat adalah punggung Yasha yang bergerak menjauh,

juga selembar pakaian di tangan ini.

Kemeja kering.

**.**

**.**

**…**

"**KYAAAA!****_So sweeet~"_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meskipun gue amat sangat terlalu enggan, akhirnya gue pakai juga kemeja yang tadi dikasih si Anu. Huh, males banget sebut namanya. Toh tanpa gue ucapkan pun nama itu sudah mengisi penuh kepala gue. Bukan karena gue kepikiran si Anu itu, tapi karena daritadi yang diomongin komplotan tiga cewek menyebalkan ini ya nama itu melulu.

"Jadi, begitu ceritanya!"

"Benarkah itu, Kagome_-chan_? Wah, selamat, ya!"

_Selamat, ya, Kagome-chan, kau menjadi orang paling sial hari ini._Cih!

"Jadi, kapan mau ngucapin terima kasih?" cecar si kutu satu bernama Yuka itu. Genggaman tangan sudah terkepal erat, siap dilayangkan ke hidungnya kapan saja. Biar tambah pesek nih bocah!

...

Rasanya hari ini gue bagaikan pembunuh berdarah dingin tak berbelas kasihan. Biarin. Lagian, ini anak juga… Sudah tau gue benci mati sama si Anu, masih cari-cari celah terus.

"Kapan, kapaaan?"

"Lo tahu jawabannya. Gue nggak bakal berterima kasih karena gue nggak minta tolong," tegas gue tajam. Si penanya yang gue tatap dengan sinis itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan seakan-akan jawaban itu adalah suatu mantra pencabut nyawa atau gimana.

"Hiks… Teganya dirimu, Kagome. Padahal dia sudah begitu baik…"

Ah. Norak banget. Gue jadi tergoda nempileng.

Tiba-tiba Eri berseru, "ah! Panjang umur!"

Sebelum gue sadar, orang itu sudah ada di belakang, memanggil nama gue.

"Kagome,"

Dari nadanya yang murung, gue menyimpulkan orang ini bukan mau ngajak berantem. Mungkin dia mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal, dan setelah itu bunuh diri. Oh, baguslah.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan."

Yuka, Eri, dan Ayumi sibuk berbisik-bisik. Perlahan-lahan, ketiga perempuan usil itu menjauhiku, menyediakan privasi untuk aku dan Yash—si Anu. Kayak gue butuh privasi saja.

"Aku sibuk." Dan dengan itu gue tinggalin tempat gue berdiri secepat mungkin. Gue bisa dengar suara derap kakinya yang berusaha mengejar gue. Lari akhirnya harus dilakukan. Orang-orang di selasar sekolah menghalangi jalan, tapi gue masih bisa berkelit.

Akhirnya gue aman. Di dalam kamar mandi putri.

"Sial. Gara-gara orang aneh itu gue jadi pengecut. Ngumpet di WC kan, jadinya," erang gue di dalam bilik kamar mandi. Suasana di kamar mandi berisik. Biasa, jam istirahat seperti ini, siswi-siswi ganjen pada membetulkan _make-up_ mereka, menebalkannya di sana sini, membuat wajah mereka tampak semakin ancur.

Tuh kan, gue jadi sinis sama semua orang. Huh.

**Tuliluliiiit~**

Gue yang kaget nyaris terjun ke dalam _closet_begitu HP gue berbunyi.

"Huh! Nggak ada matinya tu Anjing Kampung. Masih ngotot kirim _e-mail_ segala!" gerutu gue. Rasanya kepingin gue cemplungin sekalian benda mungil berwarna _azure_ini.

"Hih!"

**Pip.**

Panas-panas begini, gue cek juga _e-mail_ itu.

**Pik.**

Oh. Ternyata dari Sesshou-_maru-sama-kun_ ganteng.

…

…

_Csss…_

Meleleh hati gue. Sesshou-_kun_ memang penyelamatku. Tahu saja aku sedang marah, butuh ditenangkan.

**_From: Sesshou-kun_**

**_Email: sesshou_warrior xxxxx . com_**

**_To: kagomekawaii xxxxx . com_**

_Kagome-san, kata produser hari ini jam_shooting _dimajukan. Kita berangkat sama-sama, ya? Aku yang jemput ;)  
>Sekarang aku sedang menuju sekolahmu.<em>

_-Received: 09.27 a.m._

Eh? Benarkah? Kenapa gue nggak dikabari?

Tahu-tahu, gue sadar sesuatu.

**Snap.**Jari gue jentikkan.

Jadi 'sesuatu' yang mau diomongin si Yasha pasti ini.

Dasar Kampung. Berlebihan banget caranya ngomong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naik mobil mewah itu sangat enak. Nyaman. Buktinya belum ada dua menit gue duduk di kursi mobil Le Mans Murchielago milik Sesshou-kun yang dikemudikannya dengan lumayan ngebut, gue sudah hampir terbang ke alam mimpi.

"Nyam-nyam…"

Sesshou-_kun_ sepertinya menoleh ke arah gue. Tanyanya, "ada apa, Kagome-_san_? Kamu lapar?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Itu cuma kebiasaanku kalau lagi ngantuk," jelas gue tersipu-sipu. Sesshou_-kun_ tersenyum sekilas, kemudian perhatiannya kembali tertuju ke jalanan yang ramai.

"Tidurlah. Kalau sudah sampai, aku bangunkan."

Dengan sebuah senyuman dan ucapan terima kasih, gue mengatupkan kelopak mata, beristirahat sejenak dengan hati hangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yang membuatku terjaga kembali adalah guncangan yang begitu keras pada tubuhku.

"Ng?"

Aku tidak melihat apa pun. Ada sesuatu yang menyumpal mulutku sehingga aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Aku juga tidak bisa bergerak.

Di mana ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Sudah sadar?"

Itu… Suara Sesshoumaru..?

"Bagus."

Entah bagaimana aku bisa _mendengar_ sebuah '_senyuman'_ di balik suara itu.

"Tenang. Ini _akan_sakit."

Aku mendengar Sesshoumaru tertawa sebelum rasa perih menyerang belikatku. Seakan-akan seribu duri sedang digesekkan di sana. Aku mengerang.

Semakin keras aku mengerang, semakin dalam goresan-goresan ditorehkan ke bagian-bagian tubuhku yang lain. Dan tawa mengerikan itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

**SRAT!**

"RRRRGH!"

Aku merasakan benda lunak berair menelusuri bahuku.

"Darahmu cukup manis."

Apa yang sedang dilakukannya?

Kali ini benda tajam itu dipukulkan kembali ke leher. Ujungnya melukai pipiku. "RR—AAAHH!" jeritku ketika tiba-tiba penutup mulutku dilepas.

"Ya, begitu. Menjeritlah. Menjeritlah untukku. Akan kubuat kematianmu terlihat bagus."

Dia gila! Entah yang bicara ini Sesshoumaru atau bukan, dia sudah gila!

Aku menggelepar. Sekujur badanku basah. Lengket. Berdarah. Cairan lain meleleh membasahi pipiku. Tangis. Kenapa dia memperlakukanku seperti ini? Apa aku pernah bersalah padanya? Pernahkah aku menyakiti Rin, atau Jaken? Apa aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat siluman ini marah?

"Ah, Sayang, jangan sia-siakan tangismu untuk hal seperti ini. Dunia itu kejam, Manis. Percuma meratapi kebengisannya. Lebih baik kau menangisi dirimu sendiri, atau orang yang sangat mencintaimu itu. Sebab pada hari ini, minimal satu dari kalian akan mati."

O-orang yang sangat mencintaiku? Inu… Yasha…?

**CTAR!**

Satu lagi cambukan, kali ini di bagian punggung. Kesadaran perlahan meninggalkan raga ini.

"Inuyasha… Selamatkan aku…"

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Maafkan saia yang update terlalu lama. Fiction ini sempat buntu di tengah jalan, dan hampir aja discontinued. Maafkan ketidakbertanggungjawaban saia ini. Terima kasih banyak untuk dukungan semuanya.<p>

Yosh! Saia berkomitmen untuk menamatkan cerita ini. Chapter depan adalah chapter finalnya. Jadi, karena tinggal satu, mohon anda bersabar sedikit lagi ^^

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang udah nungguin T_T Terima kasih banyaaak banget buat yang sudah menyempatkan baca. Dan super terima kasih banyaaaaak bagi yang mau nungguin, baca, dan review.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan, _minna_ m(_ _)m


	4. PLEASE BE MINE!

Ini namanya 'ending dadakan'. Penyelesaian semua yang ada di chapter awal langsung di 1 chapter terakhir. Baru kali ini nih rasanya saia bikin yang begini =="

Oh iya. Yang saia heran, nggak ada 1 pun reader yang mempertanyakan, kenapa Kagome menggunakan kata gue dan aku dalam POV-nya. Yah, setelah saia ngomong ini, pasti reader baru bertanya2 (atau baru nyadar, malah), iya kan? Penjelasannya ada di chapter ini. Hehehe…

Terima kasih banyak, ya, _minna. _Saia senang bisa bikin cerita di Inuyasha. Terima kasih atas penerimaan kalian yang begitu hangat ^^ Makasih karena udah sudi baca. Makasih banget kepada para reviewer yang memberikan semangat bagi saia sehingga cerita ini bener2 bisa tamat TT_TT Domo arigatou gozaimasu m(_ _)m

_Yosh, dozo! ^^_

* * *

><p>"APAAA? Kagome-<em>chan<em> dalam bahaya?"

Suara melengking perempuan bergaung di koridor yang sepi. Hanya ada empat siswa di lorong itu. Keempatnya berlari.

"Kamu bercanda, kan, Yasha?" tanya Eri. Dia terlihat begitu khawatir, tak seperti biasanya. "Maksudku, siapa, sih, yang sudi berurusan dengan cewek paling judes di seluruh Jepang?"

… Nih anak… di saat seperti ini bisa-bisanya menghina.

Berbeda dari Eri, Yuka kelihatan tenang sekali. Padahal biasanya kan dia yang paling heboh.

Waduh. Ini baru namanya pertanda buruk.

"Ini bukan lelucon, nona-nona. Ini bisa jadi berbahaya," tandas satu-satunya pemuda di antara gerombolan itu. Sambil berkata demikian, cowok bermata lebar itu memperlebar langkahnya. Sementara ketiga perempuan bersikeras mengikutinya.

"Kalau benar berbahaya, kami bertiga tidak boleh tidak ikut," Eri menekankan dengan serius. Yuka dan Ayumi mengangguk mantap.

"Kagome-_chan_ teman kami. Kami tidak bisa angkat tangan dari masalah yang mengancam keselamatannya begitu saja."

"Ayumi-_chan_… Aku terharu," tutur Yuka.

Eri menggenggam tangan kedua temannya. "Ayumi-_chan_ benar. Kita tidak akan mundur!" tegasnya.

Yasha berkeras, "kalian memang teman-teman yang baik. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan wanita terlibat dalam urusan kotor macam ini. Dalang di balik semua ini adalah seorang kriminal buas. Kalian membahayakan diri kalian sendiri dengan ikut campur," jelasnya, kali ini benar-benar serius. Yuka, Eri, dan Ayumi pun bungkam lantaran melihat ekspresi marah bercampur takut di wajah mantan kekasih Kagome itu.

"Ini… benar-benar serius, ya." Nada penyesalan terdengar saat Ayumi berkata demikian. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Tapi kami ingin membantu."

"Kalian bisa membantu dengan menjaga hal ini tetap rahasia. Jangan biarkan siapapun terlibat, atau tahu masalah ini. Mengerti?"

Akhirnya ketiga sahabat itu menyerah. Yasha pun berlari pergi secepat yang ia bisa, lalu menghilang di ujung koridor.

* * *

><p><strong>ME, I, MY, and MINE<strong>

CHAPTER 4: PLEASE BE MINE!

* * *

><p><strong>Grtk… Grtk…<strong>

Hanya suara tulang yang berderak yang mengisi keheningan dalam lorong depan perpustakaan pagi itu. Sesaat kemudian kesunyian pecah menjadi raungan penuh amarah, disusul bunyi 'ssst' keras dari dalam perpustakaan.

"GRAAAAH! Dia itu mau membodohi kita atau gimana, sih?" celetuk Yuka. Bunyi tulang pasti berasal dari tangannya yang terkepal kuat itu.

"Membodohi?"

"'Kalian bisa membantu dengan menjaga hal ini tetap rahasia.' Itu kan sama saja nggak melakukan apa-apa alias sama sekali nggak membantu."

"Ah! Benar juga!" teriak Eri setuju. "Yasha memang berniat menyingkirkan kita! Argh! Licik!"

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Ayumi pasrah beberapa saat kemudian. Yuka sudah siap dengan jawabannya.

**Set!**

"Taraaa~"

Dikeluarkannya satu set perlengkapan pengambilan gambar, mulai dari _handycam_, _tripod_, payung hitam penangkal cahaya matahari, sampai _lighting_ sederhana.

"Kita akan menguntit!"

… Super sekali…

Yasha, bersiaplah. Sebab kerecokan menantimu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hm… Apa sebaiknya kau kugantung terbalik saja, hm?" Kata-kata itu bernada seduktif ketika diucapkan. Seduktif dan mematikan.

"Ah jangan. Nanti kamu keburu mati sebelum penyelamatmu datang," lanjut penuturnya sembari terkekeh pada dirinya sendiri.

Sesshou memperhatikan lajur-lajur darah pada tubuh gadis muda itu. Sebuah seringai menakutkan terbentuk di wajahnya yang tampan. Dia menyukainya.

**Tes… Tes… Tes…**

Darah segar berwarna merah tua terus menetes turun melalui pangkuan sang gadis. Pakaiannya yang terkoyak-koyak ternoda merah tuanya cairan kental itu. Pembantaian mengerikan di depan mata Sesshou baginya adalah suatu keindahan. Karena ini akan menghancurkan musuhnya, selamanya.

Kagome diam membisu. Suaranya sudah habis untuk meneriakkan nama yang tak kunjung datang. Air matanya sudah kering karena menangisi harapan kosong. Hidupnya tidak akan sepanjang yang dia kira. Mungkin beberapa jam kedepan adalah saat terakhirnya di dunia ini.

'_Kenapa? Apa salahku?_'

"Mencintai Yasha adalah kesalahan besar, Kagome-_san_. Kau menjadi celah terbuka untuk menghancurkannya."

"Kenapa…" rintih sang perempuan, "kenapa kau begitu membenci adikmu sendiri?"

Sedetik Sesshou diam. Lalu terbahak-bahak.

"Yasha? Adikku? **HHAHAHAHAA!**"

'Perempuan ini benar-benar terganggu jiwanya,' batin si pemuda dalam hati. 'Menarik.'

"Yah, dulu dia memang seperti adik bagiku. Dulu sekali. Sekarang, dia adalah bangsat pengkhianat. Dialah yang mengambil Tessaiga, ingat?" lanjut Sesshou bermain-main. Ia sengaja menggabungkan kehidupan nyata dengan cerita film yang dimainkannya tersebut.

Tak sampai semenit setelah perkataan terakhir Sesshou, terdengar deru mesin mobil dari arah luar. Deru itu semakin keras. Dan…

**BRAAAAK!**

Pintu gerbang gudang bawah tanah itu terbuka, dan mobil berwarna merah itu masuk. Sosok Yasha keluar dari dalamnya tak lama kemudian.

Terperanjatlah pemuda itu melihat keadaan Kagome. Gadis itu merintih miris, namun kelegaan yang besar terdengar dalam suaranya.

"Inuyasha… Kaukah itu?"

"BRENGSEK KAU SESSHOU! LEPASKAN DIA!" teriak Yasha marah luar biasa. Yasha menunjukkan sebilah pedang tua dari zaman Edo; 'Tessaiga', properti film yang sengaja dibawanya.

"Hm… Baik sekali kau membawakan pedang itu padaku, adik kecilku," ujar Sesshou dengan nada menghina. Ia lantas mengeluarkan sebilah belati dan mendekatkannya ke leher Kagome. Terangnya, "harusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Ini saja sudah cukup, kok."

"Kubilang lepaskan dia! Urusanmu hanya denganku!"

"Makanya aku melibatkan gadis ini juga, tolol," balas Sesshou dengan tenang. "Cara paling ampuh menghancurkan seseorang adalah melalui hatinya. Menurutmu, kata-kata itu hanya bualan, bukan? Mari kita buktikan."

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

Tawa licik penuh kemenangan mengambang di udara. Atmosfir menjadi amat pekat akan ketegangan setelah tawa menakutkan itu berhenti.

"Mauku? Hanya satu. Melihatmu hancur," desis Sesshou penuh penekanan. "Penderitaan gadis ini adalah bonus kecil bagiku."

"Kau sudah kehilangan kewarasan!"

"Oh temanku, manusia tidak akan bertahan hanya dengan kewarasan saja. Untuk bertahan, manusia harus _kuat. _Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa kuat… Kalau punya kelemahan?"

**SRAT!**

Kagome mengerang lemah ketika ujung belati menggores bagian belakang telinganya.

"HENTIKAN ITU!" jerit Yasha, separuh marah, separuh memohon.

"_Khukhukhukhu_… Kau tidak mungkin selamat dari dunia yang bengis ini, Sobat. Kau _lemah,_" putus Sesshou puas. "Orang lemah sepertimu mudah sekali dihancurkan—"

"—Aku mohon."

Pria yang menyandera Kagome sedikit terkejut saat ia mendapati Yasha berlutut di hadapannya.

"Aku mohon dengan sangat. Lepaskan Kagome." Yasha sujud dengan kepalanya menyentuh tanah. Tubuhnya bergetar. Harga dirinya terluka. Memohon-mohon pada orang yang dibenci—terlebih lagi orang itu juga sangat membencinya—sama sekali bukan hal mudah.

"Perlakukan aku semaumu. Tapi lepaskan Kagome."

Sisa-sisa air mata Kagome menetes menuruni pipinya.

"Inuyasha…" panggilnya.

"Kau dengar itu? Dia memanggilmu Inuyasha. Apapun yang kaulakukan, Kagome tidak akan pernah kembali padamu. Dia hanya mencintai Inuyasha, dan selamanya dia akan membenci dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Ya, dia akan terus membencimu, Yasha. Betapa menyedihkan. Padahal keduanya adalah orang yang sama."

Pemuda itu masih sujud di sana. Hatinya memberontak.

"Aku memang pandai, bukan? Sengaja menawarkan sesuatu yang akan merusak hubungan kalian berdua. Kau berharap dengan menjauhi Kagome, kau bisa menyelamatkannya. Namun ternyata gadis itu terlalu mencintaimu. Akhirnya kaubuat dia benci padamu dengan bermain perempuan di depan matanya. Bukan hanya membencimu, Kagome jadi membenci dirinya sendiri juga karena dia pikir cintanya yang tulus tidak cukup membuatmu balas mencintainya," Sesshou mengulang kembali masa lalu Yasha dengan bersemangat, seakan-akan kewarasan memang sudah benar-benar meninggalkanya. "Kau tahu dia menderita, tapi tetap kaulanjutkan juga perselingkuhanmu itu, kan? Menurutmu, siapa yang lebih kejam, aku atau dirimu sendiri?"

"Kau yang memaksaku melakukan itu semua…" desis Yasha geram. "Kau yang mengancam akan mengusik hidup Kagome."

"Sakit hatinya yang dalam membuat gadis naïf ini membelah kepribadian sendiri secara tak sadar. Lalu, terciptalah Kagome baru dengan kepribadian ganda. Kagome yang kasar di kehidupan nyata, dan Kagome yang manis di film itu. Ingat, siapa yang membuatnya sakit hati? Jadi, sebenarnya siapa yang membuat gadis ini jadi seperti ini? Aku… atau kau yang sok-sokan jadi pahlawan?"

Kagome mendengarkan keseluruhan percakapan itu dengan hati tak menentu. Benarkah ia memiliki dua kepribadian? Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat hidup yang telah dijalaninya selama ini.

Dia hanya gadis biasa. Dia pergi ke sekolah, berteman, dan melakukan aktivitas gadis usia SMP pada umumnya. Hidupnya mulai berubah ketika ia jatuh di sumur tua itu. Untuk pertama kalinya Kagome berada di dunia yang bukan dunianya. Untuk pertama Kagome menghirup udara segar dari masa yang berbeda. Untuk pertama ia bertemu pemuda berambut putih itu, tertidur seakan tak akan bangun di pohon tepat di depan hidungnya.

Namun bayangan lain menyusup dalam ingatannya. Ia bersama teman-temannya pergi ke bioskop. Ketiga temannya itu perempuan. Nama mereka… Kagome tidak bisa mengingat nama mereka… Tapi Kagome ingat apa yang ia tonton.

Film berjudul **Inuyasha the Movie I**.

"Ugh… A-aku menonton diriku sendiri… Apa aku ini aktris? Apakah jatuh di sumur pemakan tulang adalah bagian dari aktingku? Apakah Inuyasha itu bagian dari film? Ugh… Sebenarnya aku ini… siapa? Kagome itu… siapa?"

"—dahlah. Aku mulai bosan. Langsung saja. Aku punya dua pilihan. Dengarkan baik-baik." Sesshou yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di samping Yasha menjambak rambut hitam pemuda itu kuat-kuat. Ia pun mengarahkan pandangan Yasha ke arah Kagome.

"Pilihan pertama, gadis ini akan menggigit sebuah tali berpemberat yang sudah kusiapkan. Tali itu berhubungan tali lain yang dihubungkan ke pelatuk pistol. Pistol itu akan ditempatkan tepat di samping pelipismu. Selanjutnya… kau sudah tahu, kan? Tinggal tergantung seberapa banyak sisa tenaga gadis itu. Tapi setidaknya dengan begitu kau akan punya cukup waktu untuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya," dengan entengnya ia melanjutkan.

"Pilihan kedua lebih ringan. Aku akan membunuh kalian berdua bersamaan. Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan itu. Setidaknya kau tidak mati dibunuh orang yang kaucintai. Cukup adil, kan?"

Tubuh Yasha menggigil ketika mengatakan ini, "kalau aku pilih yang pertama, akan kauapakan Kagome setelah aku mati?"

Sesshou berdecak, seolah benar-benar terkesima akan antisipasi orang ini.

"Yah, itu terserah padaku. Hm… Aku buat saja dia jadi gila. Tidak sesulit itu, kok, untuk membuat seorang _perawan _gila. _Khukhukhu_…"

Amarah Yasha meledak lagi. "Kau… Bajingan!" serunya.

Dengan lembut Sesshou menyentuh bibir Yasha. "Sssssh… Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Kalau kau tak bisa putuskan sendiri, aku yang akan memutuskannya untukmu."

Meskipun kebencian Yasha terhadap orang ini sebesar alam semesta, ia tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain memilih. Meski sebenarnya kedua pilihan tersebut tak ada bedanya.

"Tidak bisakah kita melupakan semua ini saja?" tawarnya memelas. Yasha benar-benar membuang harga dirinya jauh-jauh.

"Melupakan begitu saja? Hahaha! Itu lelucon paling lucu yang pernah kudengar! Setelah semua yang kaulakukan terhadapku, kau memintaku 'melupakan semua ini saja'? Hahahahaa! Kau benar-benar pelawak yang menghibur, Sobat."

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

**JDUAK!**

Kepala Yasha dibenturkan ke lantai.

"Sudah, pilih saja. Dasar anak setan tak tahu diuntung," perintah Sesshou dikuasai dendam.

"Kalau aku memang bersalah, aku berjanji akan menebusnya. Akan kulaukan apapun yang kauperintahkan. Bahkan menjadi budakmu selamanya pun aku sudi. Hanya saja, tolong, hentikan semua ini."

Sesshou sekarang berjalan menuju Kagome, dan mencakar luka-luka Kagome. Yasha tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain melihat perempuan itu menjerit sia-sia. Masih belum selesai, Sesshou mencabut lagi belatinya yang telah ternoda darah.

"Kau kira aku bercanda? Setelah sekian lama mengenalku, kau masih belum tahu tabiatku? Aku tidak mengulang ancamanku dua kali. Dan aku bersungguh-sungguh atas segala yang aku katakan!"

"KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI?"

"MEMANGNYA KALAU KUJELASKAN KAU AKAN MENGERTI? MANUSIA BEBAL MACAMMU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGERTI!" teriak si pemuda bermata tajam.

Tiga orang. Satu terluka parah. Satu kehilangan harga diri. Satu tersengal-sengal disulut api dengki.

"Sejak kau diangkat anak, ayah dan ibu hanya memperhatikanmu! Sejak kau meraih semua prestasi gemilang, mata guru-guru hanya tertuju padamu! Teman-temanku pun kau rebut semuanya! Kau tidak menyisakan apa-apa untukku selain penolakan! KAU ITU MASALAH! ENYAHLAH DARI DUNIA INI!" hentak Sesshou. Belatinya nyaris dilempar ke arah Yasha. Tapi dia tak jadi melakukannya.

Sesshou baru bisa menguasai diri setelah tiga menit berlalu. Dia mulai dengan tawa licik itu lagi.

"Kalau aku bertindak sendiri permainan ini jadi tidak seru. Sudah-sudah. Ayo kita lanjutkan. Sampai di mana tadi? Ah, ya. Yasha harus memilih bagaimana dia mati," lanjutnya seakan yang tadi tidak pernah terjadi. "Jadi, sudah menentukan pilihanmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Begitu, ya. Kelihatannya memang harus aku yang menentukan," gumamnya pura-pura kecewa seraya mengangkat belati itu tinggi. Orang itu akan mencabut nyawa Kagome!

"Tunggu!" sentak Yasha tiba-tiba. "Pilihan pertama."

**.**

**.**

Tali-tali mengelilingi ruangan sedemikian rupa. Ujungnya kini berada di tangan Sesshou. Beban seberat dua puluh kilogram ditahannya. Sebentar lagi ia akan menyerahkan itu pada Kagome.

Perlahan Sesshou membuka penutup mata Kagome.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome kaget. Itu bukan Inuyasha. Ke mana rambut panjangnya? Dan kenapa dia mengenakan pakaian itu? Pergumulan batin kembali menguasai pikirannya.

"Lihat baik-baik wajahnya. Ini adalah kenangan terakhirmu tentang dirinya," titah Sesshou. Ia bersiap meletakkan tali berpemberat itu di antara gigi-gigi Kagome yang bergemeletuk.

Yasha hanya diam berlutut. Ia tak tahu kalau yang dimaksud Sesshou dengan pistol adalah _Elephant gun_ tua. Ini berarti, begitu pelatuknya ditarik, kepala Yasha akan langsung hancur.

Kalau Sesshou ingin Kagome jadi gila setelah ia mati, Sesshou tak perlu melakukan apa-apa lagi.

"Ada pesan terakhir?"

Dengan perasaan bercampur aduk Yasha menatap lekat-lekat wajah Kagome. Sesshou sengaja meluputkan wajah Kagome dari serangan-serangan brutalnya. Mungkin untuk ini. Untuk mengingatkan Yasha kembali akan betapa rindunya ia menatap wajah itu. Wajah yang selalu dipalingkan daripadanya sejak mereka putus hubungan.

"Kagome, maafkan aku."

…

Sesshou menunggu.

"Hanya itu?" tanyanya pura-pura kecewa. Ia pun mengendikkan bahu tak peduli. "Terserah." Lalu diserahkannya tali itu pada Kagome.

Yasha melihat gadis itu tak memiliki cukup waktu untuk bertanya. Tapi ia menggigit tali itu sekuat tenaga. Tenaganya tidak banyak lagi. Yasha tahu waktunya lebih singkat dari yang dia kira. Tapi dia tidak menyesal, karena apa yang penting sudah terucap.

"Selamat tinggal, Kagome."

"Tidak akan!"

Semua terjadi sangat cepat.

Tiga sosok keluar dari dalam mobil.

Seterusnya, bunyi-bunyi pukulan terdengar. Erangan frustrasi menyusul.

Yasha masih sempat melihat Sesshou mengayun-ayunkan belati di tangannya, menghalau gangguan yang tak pernah dia antisipasi.

Lalu…

**DAR!**

Dan semuanya gelap.

**.**

**.**

"Apa Kagome memaafkanku?"

**.**

**.**

"Mana aku tahu. Tanya sendiri, dong. Dia tepat di sampingmu, tuh."

**.**

**.**

Yasha tersadar di sebuah ruangan serba putih. Kamarnya serba putih. Apa dia berada di kamarnya? Berarti semua itu hanya mimpi? _Mimpi_ _buruk_?

Tidak.

Bau obat. Pasti rumah sakit.

"Ah!" Kepalanya langsung berdenyut nyeri ketika ia memaksakan diri untuk duduk.

"Cepat juga sadarnya. Jangan-jangan dia ini beneran setengah siluman," suara melengking yang dikenalinya sebagai suara Eri menyerbu indera pendengarannya.

Ternyata benar, Yasha berada di rumah sakit. Tiga teman Kagome-lah yang menungguinya sampai ia sadar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya bingung.

"Apa kamu akan percaya kalau tiga orang cerewet ini menyelamatkanmu dari kematian?"

Yasha pun dijejali cerita heboh oleh Yuka dan Eri. Kedua teman Kagome itu dengan bersemangat mengisahkan kehebatan diri mereka dalam upaya penyelamatan teman-temannya.

"Tentu saja kami nggak akan menyerah semudah itu. Mana mau aku melewatkan adegan penyelamatan Inuyasha-Kagome yang _live_ seperti itu?" cerita Yuka overantusias. Eri mengangguk-angguk tak kalah semangat.

"Kalau kita rekam terus jual, kan, lumayan untung."

"Jadi kami menyusup,"

"Ke dalam bagasi mobilmu,"

"Tapi nggak muat, jadi kita pindah ke kursi penumpang,"

"Saat kamu lengah."

"Ternyata kamu cukup bodoh sampai-sampai nggak menyadari keberadaan kami. Padahal kami ini kan orangnya cukup berisik."

"Bukan bodoh, Yuka. Yasha hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan Kagome sampai nggak ada hal lain yang diperhatikannya."

Cerita Yuka dan Eri bergantian.

"Aw~ _So sweet_…" desah kedua gadis itu. Yasha _sweatdrop_.

"Kami ketakutan waktu tahu Kagome disiksa sampai segitunya. Kami tidak percaya ternyata hal ini benar-benar serius," Ayumi mengambil alih. "Kami menyesal menyepelekan peringatanmu, Yasha-_kun_," akunya merasa bersalah.

"Jangan begitu, Ayumi. Kalau kita nggak ada di sana orang ini nggak mungkin ada di sini sekarang. Dan Inuyasha bakalan _discontinued. Oh nooooo!_" lagi-lagi Yuka ngomong seenak udel.

"Pokoknya, meski ngeri, kami menunggu saat yang tepat," kata Eri lagi.

"Sebenarnya kami takut keluar waktu itu," bisik Ayumi jujur. Yasha mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Akhirnya datang! Di saat terakhir aku keluar dari persembunyian dan mengeluarkan jurus maut warisan leluhurku. Jurus Bangau Menusuk Ketek. HIYAAAAAT! CIAAAK!"

Bisik Ayumi lagi, "sebenarnya aku yang menendangnya keluar." Yasha kembali mengangguk-angguk. Kali ini penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Terus, ya, gitu deh. Si psikopat itu berusaha menyerangku, tapi WAITZ! HEYAAAAK! CIAT CIAT CIAAAT! WATAAAAW! Aku membendung semua serangannya."

"Dia menyerang pakai tripod, sih. Bahkan Sesshou sekalipun nggak akan punya banyak peluang untuk menang melawan preman SMP ini."

"Yah, terus… Lihat sendiri aja, deh. Semuanya sudah terekam _handycam _Yuka," kata Eri akhirnya, kecapekan.

Yasha menonton rekaman itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat adegan terakhir. Berusaha membalas serangan Eri, Sesshou tak sengaja menebas tali itu tepat ketika ia berada di samping senapan.

Dan itulah akhir dari pendengki irasional itu. Sepertinya.

Yasha menyentuh pelipisnya. Sesuai dengan apa yang dia lihat, pelipisnya terserempet peluru itu. Untunglah peluru itu tidak sampai masuk kepalanya.

"Kita tidak akan ditahan karena ini, kan? Bukan kita pembunuhnya, maksudku, Sesshou dianggap bunuh diri, benar kan?" tanya Ayumi khawatir.

Yuka juga jadi was-was. "Aku tidak mau dipenjara! Tidak ada TV di penjara! Aku bakalan ketinggalan Inuyasha!" Gadis ini… Apa nggak ada hal lain yang bisa dia perhatikan selain film itu?

"Kalian nggak seharusnya khawatir seperti aku. Kan aku yang menyerangnya," sekarang Eri ikutan ketakutan.

Akhirnya, Yasha, untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, nyengir.

"Kalian tidak bersalah. Kalau polisi menanyai kalian, jelaskan situasinya dan tunjukkan video itu."

Ketiga gadis itu membuang nafas lega, lalu tertawa lepas.

"Nah, sekarang apa yang akan kaulakukan, Yasha?" tanya Yuka. Antusiasmenya kembali menyala-nyala. Yuka melirik-lirik tempat tidur di sebelah kanan Yasha, tempat seorang gadis sedang berbaring. Perban melilit hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kagome!"

Bisik Yuka, "ternyata dia masih mengenalinya. Padahal sudah mirip mumi begitu." Ayumi menyikut perutnya segera.

Yasha segera turun dari tempat tidurnya sendiri demi menghampiri Kagome. Kagome tergolek tak berdaya di sana bagai boneka. Yasha membenci pemandangan itu.

"Kagome…"

Disentuh dan diangkatnya tangan Kagome, digenggamnya dengan hati-hati.

"Aduh," terdengar sebuah suara.

"Heh?"

"Bodoh. Sakit, tahu."

Tiba-tiba Kagome menarik tangannya yang diperban dari genggaman Yasha. Wajahnya tetap menatap ke sisi yang lain.

"Kagome, kau sudah sadar?"

Kagome tidak menjawab. Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menanyakan kebenaran keterlibatan Sesshou dalam 'perselingkuhan' yang dilakukan Yasha.

"Itu benar," aku Yasha.

"Kenapa nggak bilang?" tuntut Kagome.

Yasha menjawab pelan, "Sesshou itu berbahaya. Bisa-bisa kau dilukainya."

"Oh, dia SUDAH melakukannya!" Wajah Kagome berpaling pada Yasha. Kemarahan membara dari matanya.

"Maaf. Memang salahku," ratap pemuda itu. Penyesalan menyesakkan dadanya.

Mengatasi suasana yang semakin dingin, Ayumi bertindak.

"Tidak adil kalau kau menyalahkan Yasha-_kun_, Kagome-_chan_. Yasha-_kun _tidak punya pilihan. Kamu harus ingat juga, bahwa dia melakukan itu demi dirimu," ceramah Ayumi. Perkataannya sukses membuat Kagome terdiam.

"Ayumi benar. Ini semua terjadi karena memang harus terjadi. Tidak ada banyak pilihan kalau berhadapan dengan si sinting itu," Yuka mendukung. "Kamu selamat, itu yang penting."

"Dan yang jelas kamu selamat, selain karena aku, juga karena Yasha," tambah Eri.

Kagome merenung. Kemarahan masih terlukis pada mimik wajahnya.

"Kamu masih belum sadar juga, Kagome-_chan_? Yasha-_kun_ itu…"

"Sudahlah, Ayumi-_san_. Kagome butuh istirahat," putus sang pemuda. Ia beranjak ke tempat tidurnya sendiri, lalu memejamkan mata. "Oh iya, kalau tidak keberatan, aku juga butuh istirahat," tambahnya.

Mau tak mau Yuka, Eri, dan Ayumi meninggalkan kamar itu.

Tinggallah Yasha dan Kagome berdua dalam kesenyapan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, hanya hembusan nafas Yasha yang tenang yang terdengar. Hembusan itu… menenangkan hati Kagome. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua saja. Tanpa Kagome sadari, sebenarnya ia merasa nyaman berduaan dengan sang pemuda.

Tak lama kemudian Kagome memulai lagi.

"Jelaskan padaku semuanya."

"Hm?" samar-samar Yasha menanggapi. Sepertinya dia hampir terbang ke alam mimpi. "Masalahku dengan Sesshou? Nanti kujelaskan. Sekarang tidurlah…"

"Bukan itu," sela Kagome. "Jelaskan apa yang dikatakan Ayumi."

"… Hm?"

"Yang mau dikatakan Ayumi tadi… dia bilang aku masih belum sadar. 'Yasha-_kun_ itu…'"

"Hmh…"

"Apa kelanjutannya?"

Dengkuran halus pun terdengar. Kagome sebal.

"Yasha!"

"Hmmm—Ya?"

"Apa lanjutannya? Apa yang belum aku mengerti?"

"Kurasa itu sudah jelas."

"Apa?" cecar Kagome pantang menyerah.

"Kau sudah mengerti…"

Sekarang Kagome jadi capek sendiri. Yasha benar-benar terlalu berbelit-belit.

"Mengerti apa?" Ia memperhatikan perut laki-laki itu turun naik seiring nafasnya. 'Sialan nih. Gue ditinggal tidur. Ah bodo amat lah.'

Kagome baru saja akan menyerah ketika ia mendengar pemuda itu berbisik lembut dalam tidurnya.

"Aku… mencintaimu, Kagome…"

Mata Kagome melebar. Dia tidak pernah menduga 'si Anu' satu ini akan mengatakannya.

"Jadilah milikku… sekali lagi."

Dan pemuda itu benar-benar jatuh tertidur. Kagome tidak membangunkannya lagi. Bukan karena malas atau apa.

"Dasar nekat," gumamnya sebelum menarik selimut menutupi wajahnya. Di balik selimut itu sebuah lengkung yang samar-samar menghiasi wajahnya.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to: <strong>para reviewer

**Reiya Sumeragi**

**Namikaze ArdhyaMouri**

**Hyuuga Kimichi**

**Anezakibeech**

**Hoshi no Nimarmine**

**Amayamidori**

**Recolzer**

**chiusa akefumi**

**Seo Shin Young**

dan...** Rumiko Takahashi **yang sudah menciptakan Inuyasha.

Sampai jumpa lagi di cerita selanjutnya. Ja mata~ ^^


End file.
